


Drekavac (Working title)

by MastermindKiyondo



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MastermindKiyondo/pseuds/MastermindKiyondo





	Drekavac (Working title)

It wasn’t entirely certain what caused the two beings to manifest. They hadn’t been truly known to exist, as there were only a few people who claimed to have seen them. Those in question often died after the sightings or were passed off as psychotic and not taken seriously. However, the number of claims and sightings had grown considerably in the past few years, and it was growing concerning. What were the odds of so many people having the same hallucinations?

Some had seen only one, some only the other. But some still had seen both in one place. They were being haunted for no other reason, it seemed, than the amusement of the beings themselves. With the sightings came claims that one had spoken to them. That individual and others like him referred to the two as Damien Drekavac and Noface.

Damien was the worse looking of the the two. His face was most the same as it had been in life, though that was where the similarities with his human form ended. His body was grotesquely elongated, most notably in the limbs. Most of his height came from his long, thin legs, though his torso was also longer than that of a normal human. It was unknown how human his chest or abdomen really was, as he wore a black shirt trimmed with red and gold: his only discernible clothing besides his thickly rimmed glasses.

His arms were pitch black, despite the tan complexion of his face and neck, their length allowing his overlarge, clawlike hands to reach his knees. Each long finger was tipped with a sharp obsidian claw that could tear through flesh at the slightest touch. His form was hunched in an uncomfortable position, his head facing downward such that his dark hair fell into his face, and his neck had a near permanent crease where it unnaturally bent. A viscous black fluid constantly dripped from his eyes, nose, and mouth, oozing through the gaps between his jagged teeth.

Those unfortunate enough to see past his glasses would be met with two dark eyes that would appear almost as empty holes without the white pinpricks of his irises. These were what most who fell victim to him saw peering at them through the darkness, but were not the only indicators of his presence. Those who were not able to see his contorted form at all could identify his soft, effeminate giggles that taunted them from the shadows, and the slight touches of his ugly claws against their skin. His voice could be heard within his victim’s dreams, and his light, accented voice vastly contradicted his hideous appearance.

Compared to Drekavac, Noface looked small and insignificant. He was much shorter, hardly surpassing the former’s waist, and had a stockier, more human-like build. His hair was short, and looked as if it had been once been bleached from a medium brown to a white blond. He wore a nearly threadbare grey sweater, ragged jeans, and a pair of old leather boots. However, his most prominent feature was the white, canid mask he wore. The face of the mask had no eyes, nor holes that he could perceivably see through. It wasn’t known if he even possessed eyes, as no soul had ever seen past the mask. The only detail that escaped the blank face of the canid were deep, blackened gouges that extended from his hidden face to the left side of his jaw. 

Noface wasn’t as obvious as his counterpart. He stayed completely silent and tended not to bother people unless they crossed him first. Those he hated most were the people who attempted to touch or remove his mask. Those who attempted were found dead not long after. It was clear he saw little good in people, and his misery would turn to malevolence when he sensed deep connections between people. When he crossed paths with such people, he made a point to kill only one to force the other to grieve. In this sense, Noface was hated more universally than Damien. Not that he cared much anymore.

The two didn’t seem to get along. They were rarely seen in the same place, and always at each other’s throats when they were seen together. They seemed to be connected, somehow…


End file.
